Driven Insane
by Dreamer In Disguise
Summary: Greg is eccentric...and thinks no one will fall for him. But what if someone new joins the team?
1. Introduction

Title: Driven Insane  
  
Author: Dreamer In Disguise  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, Lizzie McGuire or Boy Meets World. Simple as that. The only characters that are mine are Marah McGuire, Destiny Maguire, Channon Maguire *as in Rachel from BMW's sister* and Galaxy Lawrence. If I owned these shows...I'd have Greg, Warrick, Shawn, Jack and Eric all as my sex slaves...so it's blatantly clear that I don't.  
  
I'm changing a couple things. I'm moving CSI and Lizzie McGuire to New York, NY. Just to make it easier on myself. Yes, I'm more partial to the Boy Meets World characters, but that's because out of the three shows, that's my favorite. Also, add into there that Cory and Topanga aren't married yet...LOL, yeah, yeah...I hear the complaints, but guess what? I don't care!  
  
Summary: Greg is eccentric...and thinks no one will fall for him. But what if someone new joins the team?  
  
Author's Note: Will Liz actually finish a story? Let's just see...my guess is NO, but yours is as good as mine!  
  
Chapter Rating: G...it's pretty harmless.  
  
~~  
  
Introduction: Big Sister  
  
Marah sighed. She hated getting up in the mornings. She and all her friends were fresh out of Pennbrook college in Pennsylvania, and she was back home in NYC, living with her parents, sister and brother. Her sister and brother...a topic she hated discussing. Lizzie was in ninth grade, and an absolute perfectionist, and Matt...he was absolutely insane. She looked at the clock, and saw that it was five-thirty, and that Matt and Lizzie were already fighting in the hallway. 'Must I always?' she asked herself, as she walked toward the door. She flung it open. "Lizzie! Matt! Shut up!" she screeched at them. "It's five-thirty, and you're up?"  
  
"Matt put honey in my shampoo!" Lizzie screamed, complaining to Marah.  
  
"Matt!" Marah tilted her head. "Come on!"  
  
"What? It was funny!" Matt beamed with pride.  
  
"Maybe to you..." Marah shook her head, and grabbed her sister's arm. "Come on, Lizzie...I have something that'll get that right out..."  
  
"Thanks..." Lizzie followed Marah into the bathroom, trying to separate two pieces of hair.  
  
"Don't do that..." Marah pulled her hand out of her hair. "It'll make it worse..." she handed Lizzie a bottle of medicated shampoo. "Use that...it'll come right out..."  
  
"Thanks, sis..." Lizzie smiled, and walked into the other bathroom. "I'm so glad you're home..."  
  
Marah walked back to her room, and fell to the bed. She threw the covers over her head, and lay there for about another hour. By then, Lizzie and Matt were gone with their friends for the day, and it was safe to come out of her room. She walked down into the kitchen, and put a piece of toast into the toaster.  
  
Her mother, Jo, walked into the room. "Hey, Marah darling!" she was so glad that Marah was home. "So, you start work tonight?"  
  
"Sadly, yes...I suppose the NYC crime lab thought two weeks of freedom was too much to give me..." Marah sat at the table.  
  
"Well, hun..." Sam McGuire now joined Jo and Marah at the kitchen table. "That's the real world..." he smiled proudly at his daughter. "How did you manage to go straight to CSI three, anyway? Doesn't that usually take awhile?"  
  
"Well, remember how I called you guys, and told you that I helped solve that crime when I lived in Philly?" Marah asked, sort of relishing her moment of self-promotion.  
  
"Yeah..." Jo nodded, interested.  
  
"Well, the crime lab here got wind of it, and they decided to let me start a little ahead..." Marah smiled, proudly.  
  
"Wow..." Sam grinned. "Let's hope Lizzie makes progress like that..."  
  
"What about Matt?" Jo asked.  
  
"Realistically, dear..." Sam shook his head.  
  
"Oh...right..." Jo nodded.  
  
*  
  
So...what do you think of the intro? Any good? Review me and tell me, ok? 


	2. Chapter One

Title: Driven Insane  
  
Author: Dreamer In Disguise  
  
Disclaimer: We all know the drill...  
  
Author's Note: Chapter One! Woo-dee-hoo! Shall we hope for a completion? Yes, we shall!  
  
Chapter Rating: PG-13...for language, and a sexual innuendo or two.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter One: Meet The Others  
  
Marah sighed, as she knocked on her best friend Destiny's door. She knew that she was most likely busy with her boyfriend, Eric, but she didn't care. Destiny had an irritating habit of interrupting her with a guy, too. So, as Marah said, payback's a bitch!  
  
"MARAH! Come on! I'm busy!" Destiny peered through the door, covered in a blanket.  
  
"Oh, Lord..." Marah turned around. "Cover yourself...AND Eric...up and come back and get me..."  
  
"No! Go see Galaxy or something!" Destiny slammed the door.  
  
"FINE! I just wanted to tell you that I'm starting work today...and I can be called in at ANY time, so we may not get to see each other too often anymore!" Marah knew this would get Destiny's attention.  
  
"What?" Destiny opened the door a crack again. "Ok, hold on..." she closed the door again.  
  
Marah rolled her eyes. "I'm almost surprised..."  
  
After two minutes of rummaging for clothes, and making phone calls, Destiny returned, and opened the door for Marah. "I called everyone..."  
  
"Everyone?" Marah asked, unsure.  
  
"Yeah! Galaxy, Shawn, Topanga, Cory, Channon, Jack! Everyone!" Destiny smiled.  
  
"Hey, Marah..." Eric sighed from the couch. "You HAD to announce something big, didn't you?"  
  
"Uh...yes?" Marah nodded.  
  
"MARAH!" Galaxy Lawrence and her twin sister Topanga shouted in unison. "You're leaving us?"  
  
"I'm starting work..." Marah shrugged. "I don't know if I'd consider that leaving you...I'll just have to be on call 24/7..."  
  
"So? Same thing!" Channon came into Destiny's house, followed by Cory, Shawn and Jack.  
  
Marah rolled her eyes. "Ok, ok..."  
  
"So...where are you working again?" Shawn asked.  
  
"The NYC crime lab..." Marah explained. "With about two-thousand people who are twenty years older than me..."  
  
"Fun, fun..." Destiny shook her head.  
  
"Well, you know I love forensics..." Marah shrugged.  
  
"Oh...you're gonna be like the people on Law and Order and stuff?" Eric asked, in his regularly eccentric way.  
  
"No...that's court...this is crime scene investigation..." Galaxy explained. "I'm happy for you, Mar!"  
  
"Thanks..." Marah smiled. "Let's just hope there's someone that's not twice my age there..."  
  
"And that he's hot!" Channon winked.  
  
"Yes, Chan...that it's a GUY and that he's hot..." Marah shook her head.  
  
"Since you haven't had a date in years!" Destiny joked.  
  
"I'll date her!" Jack laughed.  
  
"No you won't!" Channon elbowed Jack in the stomach.  
  
"I wonder what poor Lizzie will do without you all the time..." Galaxy laughed. "That poor child lives off your advice...and you're constantly saving her from Matt..."  
  
Marah laughed. "Yeah..."  
  
"So...do you know who you're working with yet?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Yeah...I'm working with Detectives Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle, Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes...and some lab guy named Greg Sanders..." Marah shrugged.  
  
"Detective Marah McGuire..." Destiny thought aloud.  
  
"Aw! Our little Marah's growing up!" Topanga joked.  
  
"Hardy-har..." Marah shook her head. "You guys need a new hobby..."  
  
~~  
  
Marah looked around. She was waiting for Detective Catherine Willows to get there to show her around the office. 'Damn it's late...' she thought. 'When is she gonna get here? The sooner I'm shown around, the sooner I can pump some caffeine into myself!' she looked up and down the hall.  
  
Suddenly, someone tapped Marah on the shoulder. "Are you Marah McGuire?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah..." Marah looked for a nametag.  
  
"Catherine Willows..." she held out her hand. "I'm supposed to show you around?"  
  
"Oh, yeah..." Marah smiled. "Ok...I thought you were gonna be some scary old fogey..."  
  
"Nah, that's Grissom..." Catherine explained. "It's no picnic when Grissom is around..."  
  
"I'm shocked..." Marah sighed. "The nice ones are always women, aren't they?" she asked. Suddenly, she heard very familiar music coming from a room right behind them. "Where's that music coming from?" Marah asked.  
  
"That's Greg...he's our lab-tech, and he investigates when everyone's busy..." Catherine shut the door.  
  
"He looks a little young to be a lab-tech..." Marah shrugged. "Then again, I'm a little young to be an investigator..."  
  
Greg burst out the door, and almost ran straight into Marah. "Whoa...sorry!" he laughed.  
  
"It's ok..." Marah laughed. "I do that all the time..."  
  
"What are you doing, Catherine? Aren't you supposed to pick Lindsey up?" Greg asked.  
  
"Oh, God! Greg...can you show her around?" Catherine pleaded, starting to run off.  
  
"Sure..." Greg smiled. "Go ahead."  
  
"Woohoo! I'm getting passed around..." Marah laughed.  
  
Greg laughed too. "Yeah...ok...to start with the tour...this is the lab..." he guided her into the lab.  
  
"Ooh! I love this song!" she started to bang her head to 'Nice To Know You' by Incubus.  
  
"Me too!" Greg smiled. "Finally! Someone close to my age to talk to!"  
  
"So...tell me about the people I'm going to be working with..." Marah turned her attention to Greg.  
  
"I'll describe them to you as we meet them..." Greg nodded. "This," he pointed to a room across the hall. "Is the DNA room...as you can tell by the name, it's where we store DNA samples and stuff..."  
  
"Hence the name?" Marah looked around. "Whoa...it's really creepy in here...like a horror movie or something..." she looked at all the plastic baggies filled with bloody items.  
  
Greg jumped out in front of her, from behind a shelf, and shouted, "Boo!"  
  
"Aah!" Marah jumped sky-high. "Hey!" she shoved him. "Don't do that!"  
  
Greg laughed. "Let's leave this horror movie set..." he led Marah out of the room.  
  
Marah laughed. "Where to next?" she asked.  
  
"The processing room..." Greg explained. "Hold your oohs and aahs..."  
  
Marah laughed. "Woohoo..." she looked around. "Looks like this is where the party's at..."  
  
"Ok, yeah..." Greg grabbed Marah's arm, and pulled her out of the room. "Next? The rec room...and this is Sara and Grissom..."  
  
"Hi..." Marah shyly smiled and waved.  
  
"Oh! The new investigator...hello!" Sara stood up and greeted Marah.  
  
"Hey..." Marah nervously smiled, and introduced herself. "I'm Marah McGuire..."  
  
"Sara Sidle, and this is Gil Grissom..." Sara pointed to Grissom.  
  
"Hey!" Marah could tell that Sara was someone she'd be able to talk to.  
  
"Hello...Greg's giving you the tour? I thought I sent Catherine to do that...?" Gil asked.  
  
"She had to run at the last minute...she forgot she had to pick Lindsey up..." Greg explained.  
  
"Have you told her what the machines and tools do?" Gil probed Greg for information.  
  
"No...I thought someone else should do that..." Greg defended himself.  
  
"They showed me that in forensics class, anyway..." Marah explained.  
  
"Go ahead, guys..." Sara dismissed Greg and Marah.  
  
Greg looked at Sara, expressing somewhat of a 'thank you,' and pulled Marah out of the room.  
  
Marah looked back into the other room. "What was that?" she asked.  
  
"That," Greg answered. "Was your boss..."  
  
"Joy..." Marah shook her head. "Maybe I should have started with CSI one..."  
  
Greg laughed. "You would've been a lot safer...ok, anyway..." he led her to the research room. "This would be the research room...occupied by Warrick and Nick..."  
  
"Hey Greggo..." Nick looked up from his microscope. "This must be Marah? Hey, I'm Nick Stokes..."  
  
"Yeah," Marah smiled. "Nice to meet you..."  
  
"Warrick Brown..." Warrick came up, and shook Marah's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, too!" Marah nodded.  
  
"Hey, Greg...do you have the prints to the Morril case done yet?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Warrick is very business-ey. Nothing really distracts him..." Nick explained to Marah.  
  
"I can see that..." Marah nodded.  
  
Greg looked at Warrick. "Yeah...they're in the lab...microscope three..."  
  
"Come on, Nick..." Warrick signaled for Nick to follow him to the lab.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Marah..." Nick shook his head, and left.  
  
Greg shook his head. "Warrick is very serious since Eckley, from the day shift, started breathing down our necks, and threatening to report us and stuff..."  
  
Marah sighed. "Sounds like a breeze..."  
  
"Oh yeah..." Greg nodded. "Very much so...and this..." Greg led her to a room with a lot of flies, and a computer with a microscope next to it.  
  
"Let me guess...processing room, a.k.a. lab?" Marah asked, with a knowing look on her face.  
  
"You catch on quick!" Greg smiled, opening the door. "I basically live here...I have more of my stuff here than at my house..."  
  
"That'll probably be me, too...I still live with my mom and siblings..." Marah sighed. "That's...interesting, to say the least..." she laughed a little.  
  
"Sounds it..." Greg laughed. "I live in an apartment by myself..."  
  
"Oh..." Marah felt kinda bad. She felt the need to change the subject, before she got to interested in him. "Ok...is that it for the tour?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, basically..." Greg nodded. "I'd hide before Grissom assigns you..."  
  
"Nah, I'm hoping for it..." Marah smiled. "I want to prove myself..."  
  
Greg grinned. "Well, it's your lucky day, because here he comes..."  
  
"Detective McGuire?" Grissom asked, as he and Sara walked up behind Marah.  
  
"Yes?" Marah replied, politely.  
  
"Detective Sidle and myself are heading out to a scene. You're coming with us..." Grissom signaled for her to follow. "Greg, get back to processing..."  
  
Greg rolled his eyes and sighed. "Nice meeting you, Marah..."  
  
"You too, Greg...see you around..." Marah waved goodbye. "Ok, so where are we going?" 


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Driven Insane  
  
Author: Dreamer In Disguise  
  
Disclaimer: We all know the drill...  
  
Author's Note: Chapter Two. Soon, we'll start to see some romance. You wait. By the way, I changed a couple things in the intro, and chapter one. You may wanna go read those.  
  
Chapter Rating: PG-13...for language, and semi-descriptive gore.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter Two: No Time For Love Yet  
  
"Whoa..." Marah glanced around. "This is creepy..." there was a dead body in the middle of a very large field, surrounded by a huge pool of blood, which bad sank into the sand, and was starting to fade. "I feel like I'm on a cop show..."  
  
"Yeah, the first few times, I felt like that too...but you get used to it..." Sara explained, pushing some dark-chestnut hair out of her face, and following Grissom to the body.  
  
"Oh, I know it's very real...I'm just kinda weirded out right now..." Marah followed Sara and Grissom, examining the scenery around her. "Hey..." she called their attention. "A semi-fresh tire-track..." she pointed to the ground. "I don't know if it's relevant...but..."  
  
Sara walked up to Marah. "Good work..." she took out her camera, and took a picture of the tire-track. "Check for more, will you?" she asked, taking a few more pictures, and zooming in more every time.  
  
Marah beamed with pride in herself. She snapped on a pair of rubber gloves, picked up her evidence bag, and searched the area as she approached the body. "Hmm..." she knelt down and picked up a shell casing from the ground. "9mm?" she asked herself, examining the bullet. "Yup...9mm..." she marked the ground where she found the bullet, and brought the bullet to Grissom. "Hey, Detective Grissom..." she held out the bullet. "Check this out..."  
  
Grissom looked at the bullet. "Where'd you find that?"  
  
"I marked it...right there..." Marah pointed to a blue marker she had set onto the ground. "Blue ones are for bullets, right?"  
  
Grissom nodded with a smile. "You're doing great...put it in the evidence bag..."  
  
Sara smiled. "You got Griss to smile...good work, Marah..." she nodded. "By the way...I saw the chemistry between you and Greggo earlier..."  
  
"Greggo?" Marah thought that she meant Greg, but she wasn't sure.  
  
"Lab guy..." Sara explained.  
  
"What chemistry?" Marah asked. "I barely know the guy!"  
  
"You can't hide it..." Sara shook her head. "Believe me...I tried to with Grissom...it didn't work..."  
  
Marah grinned. As soon as she got home, she had to call Destiny. But for now, she had to investigate. She wanted to make a GOOD impression, not one of a slacker. She searched for more evidence, with a little bit of a spring in her step. After collecting evidence for awhile, Marah realized there was nothing more to do there. "Ok, so, I think we've established that the shooter was right here..." Marah stood over a black marker. "And the bullet landed way over there..." she pointed about fifty feet in front of her, to the blue marker. "So...if he was standing up straight, the bullet would have only entered his leg..."  
  
"So, either there was another shot fired, or this poor shmo didn't die of the gunshot..." Sara shook her head. "I suppose Dr. Robbins will have to explain the rest..."  
  
"We've got everything we need for now, then..." Grissom closed his evidence bag. "Back to the lab, to process it..."  
  
~~  
  
Greg's eye was shoved as closely into a microscope as it would go without actually touching it. He was basically dead to the world, listening to his Metallica CD, and all of a sudden he felt a tap on his shoulder. "DUDE!" he jumped, hitting his eye on the microscope. "Don't do that! Want me to lose an eye?"  
  
Marah laughed. "No, I'm sorry...I'd just shouted 'YO GREG' about three times, and you just sat there staring into the microscope and ignoring me..." she pushed some blonde hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Oh...sorry..." he grinned, embarrassed. "What's up?"  
  
"Grissom wanted me to help you process this...actually, he wanted Sara to, but she decided that it was best if I help you..." Marah put the evidence bag on the table. "Grissom put up the argument that 'Two young kids shouldn't be working on evidence alone together...' and Sara just put that out of his mind." She shook her head. "What were you looking at, that required so much of your eye, anyway?"  
  
"Oh, it was just something for the case with Warrick and Nick...some really freaky mold that Warrick found in the Morril's wall..." Greg shrugged, expecting Marah to be grossed out.  
  
"Oh cool!" Marah knelt over the microscope. "Whoa...it looks like something outta Star Trek...and whoa...! Is that hair? Was it growing for that long?" she grinned.  
  
Greg smiled. The type of girl who had always made fun of him for spending all of his time around science was actually enjoying it with him.  
  
"Anyway..." Marah looked up from the microscope. "About this evidence...uh...oh yeah...Grissom told me to bring this bullet to Archie, but I have no idea who that is...so..."  
  
"Here, I'll take it...just get all the evidence spread on the table..." Greg nodded, turning the music down. "I'll be right back..."  
  
Marah sat in an office chair, and was taking all the evidence out of her bag. 'Thank you, Sara...' she thought, looking at a picture of tire-tracks. 'Geez, Sara is good with that camera...' she looked closely at the tread. "Is that...a Firestone?" she asked, looking closer.  
  
~~  
  
"Yeah, Archie...Grissom wanted the new girl to bring this to you, but she had no idea who you are," Greg chuckled, setting the bullet on the table.  
  
"And of course, being the gentleman you are, you offered to bring it for her, right?" Archie asked. "What, is she hot or something?"  
  
Greg ignored that last comment, and left the room. He muttered a 'hell yes' to himself once he was far enough from the room, and started to walk back to the lab. He opened the door a little, and smiled when he saw Marah, drumming her fingers on the table to System of A Down's 'Aerials.' He watched her for a second, then once the song was over, he tapped her on the shoulder. "I love that song, too..."  
  
Marah looked over her shoulder at Greg, and blushed. "Uh...oh...hey Greg..." she grinned. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Don't be..." Greg smiled. "It's great to see someone human for a change!" he reassured her. "Griss and Warrick are so work oriented, you'd think it'd melt them into a puddle to relax, stop and say 'hi' once in their lifetime..." he sat next to her, and looked at the table. "Nick, Sara and Cath...they're nice, but they also think I'm the lab geek from the planet weird..." he explained.  
  
Marah smirked. "Thankfully, it was you that walked in just then, and not Grissom...if it was him, I'd be out of a job so fast it'd make your head spin..." she snickered, putting a picture back onto the table.  
  
"Nah, I'd save your job. I don't wanna be the only weirdo left..." Greg winked.  
  
"I get to be a weirdo? To whom do I owe this honor?" she asked, with a grin.  
  
"Me!" Greg flashed her a toothy smile.  
  
"Well then, thank you, Mr. Weirdo..." she winked.  
  
He cleared his throat, feeling a crush starting to develop. "So...uh...what's the theory on the John Doe?"  
  
Marah shrugged. "There are a couple theories...Grissom's is that he was tortured. Shot, then left to bleed for awhile, then the killer stabbed him to death...Sara's is that he stabbed himself, then someone else shot him to put him out of his misery, but they were shaking so bad that they missed..." she shrugged. "Sara's is a little far fetched, if you ask me...Griss' is possible, but wanna hear my theory?"  
  
Greg chuckled at the unlikely theory Sara had developed. "Sure...I'm hoping it's a little more realistic..."  
  
"I think..." Marah took out a piece of paper. "The killer stabbed him...in this area..." she drew a circle in a piece of paper, then a blob in the middle, representing a body. "Cause the body was found here..." she explained. "Then, after the guy had fallen down, dead, the shooter backed up a few steps, like an idiot..." she drew a dot where the killer had been standing. "And shot Mr. Doe, and the bullet landed right here..." she drew another dot. "People are so sick..."  
  
"Are you sure you're not a Grissom?" Greg asked, sincerely. "That's brilliant..."  
  
Marah shrugged. "I just went by the information that was there..." 


	4. Chapter Three

Title: Driven Insane  
  
Author: Dreamer In Disguise  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah...  
  
Author's Note: Chapter Three...the good stuff is coming.  
  
Chapter Rating: PG-13...for possible language, and gore.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter Three: Point For The Young Ones  
  
Marah and Greg were laughing at a joke the radio DJ had just made about Hanson. "Oh, man! I remember...in like...1997, I was obsessed with them..." Marah stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Nasty!" Greg shuddered. "What do you like now?"  
  
"System of a Down, Linkin Park, Hoobastank, Incubus, Christina Aguilera..." Marah recited her favorite bands and singers.  
  
"You lost me at Christina..." Greg shook his head, with his lip curled. "She may be hot, but poppy crap irritates me..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah...you're a guy, that's for sure. I think she has the most amazing voice in the world. What I wouldn't give for that type of voice..." she leaned against her chair, almost tipping over. "Whoa...ok...bad move, Marah...leaning back in lab chairs can be lethal..."  
  
Greg laughed. "It's ok, usually I wouldn't catch myself, and I'd knock down a couple beakers..."  
  
Sara poked her head into the room. "Marah...?" she asked, unable to hear herself over Greg and Marah's laughter, and the blaring of Linkin Park in the background. "MARAH!" she yelled.  
  
Marah jumped, while leaning back, and fell onto the floor. "Like that, Greg?" she asked, tilting her head. Back, thankful that she hadn't knocked over any beakers.  
  
"Basically..." Greg chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, Sara?" Marah looked up.  
  
"Dr. Robbins needs to talk to you in the examination room..." Sara explained.  
  
"Also known as...the mortuary?" Marah asked. "If I knew where that was, I'd go..."  
  
"Next hallway...fourth door down the left," Sara explained. "I tried to go myself, but he said he needed to see you..."  
  
Greg sighed. "I'll look this over, Marah..." he told her.  
  
"I'll be right back..." Marah left, and headed toward the mortuary.  
  
Sara was about to leave, but Greg called her attention. "Sara...I have a question..." he called her attention.  
  
"What's up?" Sara returned to the room, knowing already what Greg was going to ask.  
  
"Should I ask Marah out?" he asked, doing something very un-Greg-like, and getting right to the point.  
  
"Whoa...serious Greggo?" Sara grinned, mocking Greg. "No dawdling today?"  
  
"What can I say? She's a lot like me..." he explained with a shrug.  
  
"Uh oh...maybe I should have Griss call Mulder and Scully..." Sara was having fun with Greg, as he was being serious.  
  
"If you're not gonna answer, I can ask Cath..." he sighed, looking back down at the evidence.  
  
"Ask her out, yes..." Sara chuckled a little. "Bring her somewhere you can both enjoy...the arcade? Laser-tag? Paint balling?"  
  
"Ooh...laser-tag...I'll ask her for Saturday..." he nodded. "Thanks, Sara..."  
  
"No prob, Greg..." she rolled her eyes, and left.  
  
~~  
  
"And the shooter was here..." Marah explained, redrawing the diagram she'd drawn for Greg, only this time for Dr. Robbins.  
  
"So, if your scenario is the case, the bullet wouldn't have killed him..." Dr. Robbins smiled at the new Detective's quickness. "There must've been another assault, right?"  
  
"Exactly..." she nodded.  
  
"Well then, I think I found where it was..." Dr. Robbins lifted the sheet from the body.  
  
At first Marah was a little sickened by the sight of the decaying flesh, and the deep incisions all over the body, but she figured she needed to get used to it. She reached for a pair of rubber gloves, snapped them on, and pointed to an incision on the guy's neck. "That one?" she asked, trying not to inhale the smell of the dead.  
  
"I think there's a piece of whatever weapon was used, might still be in there, but we need to use a wound-mold to get it out..." Dr. Robbins explained. "We got part of it out..."  
  
"Let's try to get the last piece...then I can examine it easier..." she set the bag on the table.  
  
"Whoever hired you, Detective McGuire, deserves a very large promotion..." Dr. Robbins smiled, taking out a bag of a clayish-substance.  
  
"Thanks..." she smiled. 'That must be the wound-mold...' she assumed. "Uh...by the way...do we have an ID on the vic yet?"  
  
"No, we're working on that..." he clarified.  
  
*  
  
After waiting for the wound-mold to dry, Dr. Robbins pulled it out, and what Marah saw surprised her deeply. "Uh...is that a piece of a silver tooth?"  
  
"I don't know...maybe...take it to Grissom...he'll investigate that more..." Dr. Robbins explained.  
  
"Ok..." she smiled. "Thanks, Dr. Robbins..."  
  
~~  
  
"So," Marah explained to Greg, while walking to bring the silver-tooth to Grissom. "We think, like I said, he was shot post-mortem."  
  
Greg held his hand out. "Can I see that?"  
  
She set it in his hand. "It's a piece of a silver tooth, I think..."  
  
"How could a piece of silver tooth get into a wound on someone's stomach?" Greg shuddered.  
  
"There is a gross, sickening, blechish possibility..." Marah shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Cannibalism?" Greg's lip curled, in sickness.  
  
"But, Dr. Robbins didn't say anything about that...maybe vampirism?" Marah asked, still shuddering. "It is around Halloween, and some people are real sickos..."  
  
Greg's jaw dropped, as he opened the door to Grissom's office. "That's gross..."  
  
"What's gross?" Grissom asked, with a curious look at Marah and Greg.  
  
"I think the John Doe case might be partially vampirism..." Marah explained. "Dr. Robbins found this in a stab wound in his neck..."  
  
Grissom held his hand out for the bag. "Silver? A silver tooth?"  
  
"That's what I thought..." Marah nodded. "Maybe you should check to be sure?"  
  
"Sure..." Grissom nodded.  
  
Greg was still sickened by the thought of vampirism, so he slowly followed Marah back to the examination room. "Don't vampires live in, like, castles or something?"  
  
"Common misconception, actually..." Marah shook her head. "I researched this for my random project my junior year in high school..." she explained. "They actually live among us...it's a choice of life, really, not a freakish birth-thing, as many people think it is..."  
  
Greg shook his head, in disbelief. "This is definitely gonna be a weird one..."  
  
Marah chuckled. Greg was squeamish! That's why he only investigated when no one else was available. "How can you be so squeamish, and be a lab guy? Half of the stuff you see is worse that some of the stuff I will..."  
  
"I'm not really squeamish, only over blood..." Greg explained. "I hate the sight of blood...it makes me wanna spew..."  
  
Marah shook her head again, as they entered the lab again. "You mean like this?" she asked, picking up a beaker of blood.  
  
"Don't!" Greg turned his head, and put his hand up into the air, signaling for Marah to stop.  
  
"Aw, poor Greg!" Marah set the beaker down, and laughed a little. She sat in her chair, and tipped over backward again.  
  
Greg turned back around and saw that she had fallen. He burst out laughing. "You're more like me that I thought!"  
  
Marah stood back up. "I'm warning you, Sanders..." she approached him, and pushed him slightly.  
  
"Not in the lab...we don't want Griss to come in and kill us..." Greg sat down.  
  
"You know, these lab coats are pains in the butt..." Marah removed her lab coat, and sat in the chair.  
  
"You really want Griss to kill you?" he asked, throwing the coat back on her shoulders. "Just leave it on..."  
  
Marah sighed. "Fine!"  
  
They sat there for thirty seconds in silence, then Greg swallowed his nerves, and looked up at her. "Hey, what are you doing Saturday?"  
  
"Uh..." she thought for ten seconds. 'Saturday is my day off...thank you, God...' she told herself. "Nothing, why?"  
  
"Oh, cause I'm going to play Laser-Tag, and I kinda don't wanna go alone...the robot partners always win..." he dawdled nervously around the point. "And I was kinda wondering...you wanna come with?" he prayed for a yes in his mind.  
  
"I LOVE Laser-Tag!" Marah grinned. "But I can't go without my brother and sister...they love it too..." she sighed.  
  
"Bring them!" Greg didn't care, as long as Marah was there.  
  
"Yon don't want that...you don't know Lizzie and Matt..." Marah warned Greg.  
  
"I don't care..." he shrugged.  
  
"You will when you meet them..." Marah's eyes widened. "What do you say to coming to hang out with me and a couple of my friends tomorrow before work?"  
  
Greg smiled. "That'd be great...where?"  
  
"At the park..." she smiled. She liked him, and it was clear to her now. 


	5. Chapter Four

Title: Driven Insane  
  
Author: Dreamer In Disguise  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda-yadda...  
  
Author's Note: Chapter Four...the good stuff is on the way.  
  
Chapter Rating: PG-13...for possible language *I'm not sure...*.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter Four: Infatuation  
  
Lizzie knocked on Marah's bedroom door. "Marah? Are you in there?"  
  
"Come on in, Lizzie..." Marah stated, cleaning up all the files she had spread upon her bed.  
  
"What're you doing?" Lizzie asked, walking up to Marah, and sitting on her bed.  
  
"Looking over a case for work..." Marah explained, putting the files in her evidence bag.  
  
"Can I ask a question?" Lizzie begged, looking a little confused.  
  
"Go ahead..." Marah replied. She was Lizzie's advice guru.  
  
"Ok, um..." Lizzie thought of the best way to say it. "Ethan Kraft is finally taking an interest in me..." she explained. "But, I think what I have with Gordo is far better..."  
  
"And, what does Ethan offer that Gordo doesn't?" Marah asked, knowing the whole deal already.  
  
"Popularity..." Lizzie shallowly explained.  
  
"Do you think it's a good idea to dump Gordo for Ethan?" Marah, out of habit, cracked her knuckles.  
  
"No...but I've wanted to be popular for so long..." Lizzie sighed.  
  
"You'll have to ditch Miranda, too..." Marah explained.  
  
Lizzie shook her head. "I don't wanna do that...so, I should stick with Gordo?"  
  
"Yeah, definitely..." Marah envisioned Gordo in about twelve years, and he looked a lot like Greg. She smiled. 'Us McGuire girls..." she laughed a little.  
  
"What's so funny?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm just imagining Gordo in ten or twelve years...and he looks a lot like a guy I know from work, named Greg..." Marah smiled broadly when she said the name 'Greg.'  
  
"Ooh! Greg? Explain!" Lizzie and Marah were basically the gossip sisters. Basically, they were opposite of the stereotypical twenty-one/fourteen- year-old sister relationship.  
  
"Just a friend...a really...sweet, smart...funny, hot...friend..." Marah grinned as she described Greg to Lizzie. "He invited you, Matt and I to go play Laser-Tag with him on Saturday..."  
  
"Laser-Tag? Can I bring Gordo?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"It was nice enough of him to invite you and Matt!" Marah put her foot down. "Don't get greedy..."  
  
"Fine!" Lizzie pouted. "I'll ask him whenever you bring him to meet mom and dad..."  
  
"I just barely met him, Lizzie..." Marah shook her head. "It's gonna be awhile before he meets mom and dad...I have to call Des, though...so, I'll come get you when I get off the phone..."  
  
"Ok..." Lizzie left the room, and went into her room.  
  
"Wait until I tell her!" Marah picked up the phone and dialed Destiny's number.  
  
"Hello?" Destiny answered, knowing it was Marah already.  
  
"Hey, Des!" Marah beamed.  
  
Destiny could tell something had gone right. "What's up, Marah?"  
  
"Oh, nothing..." she lied.  
  
"Good day?" Destiny asked.  
  
"Yep!" Marah nodded.  
  
"No case?"  
  
"I had a case..."  
  
"Good boss?"  
  
"He's...interesting..."  
  
"A guy?"  
  
"Maybe!" Marah held the 'a' in maybe for about two seconds.  
  
"A GUY?" Destiny shrieked. "Who? What's his name?"  
  
"Greg...he's coming to the park with me tomorrow..." Marah grinned.  
  
"What's his position?" Destiny asked. "Boss? Another investigator?"  
  
"He's the research tech..." Marah's eyes closed, and imagined Greg smiling at her.  
  
"A lab geek?" Destiny asked.  
  
"NO! He's not a lab-geek! He's so sweet! And funny! My gosh, Des...when you meet him tomorrow..." Marah melted.  
  
~~  
  
Channon and Destiny were sitting in the park, waiting for everyone to get there. "So, she's already met someone?" Channon asked Destiny.  
  
"Yeah," Destiny nodded. "She sounded so happy, so he must be something special..."  
  
Galaxy and Topanga joined Destiny and Channon, followed by Cory, Eric, Jack and Shawn. "So, one day there, and she's already knocking 'em down with her smile?" Shawn asked, in his normal Shawn manner. "That's my girl!"  
  
Jack sighed. "Did she say it was love at first sight?"  
  
"No..." Destiny shook her head. "She likes him, though..."  
  
"Why, Jack..." Channon asked. "Is love at first sight bad?"  
  
"No!" Jack shook his head quickly. "No way!"  
  
~~  
  
Marah got out of the Chevy Tahoe, straightened her skirt, and walked over to her group of friends. "Is Greg here yet?" she asked.  
  
"No, not yet..." Destiny rolled her eyes. "Hi to you too, by the way..."  
  
About two seconds after Destiny had said that, an identical Chevy Tahoe pulled into the parking lot. Out stepped Greg, trying to tie his tie. 'I hate these things...if it were a bowtie, it'd be different...' he sighed.  
  
Marah laughed, and beckoned Greg to her. "Let me help you with that..." she shook her head. "Greg, these are my friends, going from left to right, Destiny Maguire, Channon Maguire, Galaxy Lawrence, Topanga Lawrence, Jack Hunter, Shawn Hunter, Cory Matthews and Eric Matthews. Everyone, this is my friend from work, Greg Sanders."  
  
"Hey everyone, whose names it'll take me half my life to get right!" Greg grinned.  
  
There was an echo of 'Hey, Greg,' and 'What's up?' throughout the group.  
  
Marah tied Greg's tie in about ten seconds. "What's with the tie, anyway?"  
  
Greg shrugged. "Makes me feel professional..."  
  
"If you're professional, what am I?" Marah winked.  
  
~~  
  
Shawn tapped Greg on the shoulder. "So, Marah seems to really like you..."  
  
"You think so?" Greg asked, sincerely.  
  
"Well, she called us all here, and that takes someone special..." Eric explained. "It's something really big when she gets us al together..."  
  
"You should feel privileged..." Cory nodded. "You're becoming one of us! And, as Shawn and Eric have so clearly pointed out, Marah seems to like you, a lot..."  
  
"Thanks..." Greg smiled.  
  
~~  
  
"So, tell us..." Channon asked. "What do you think is so great about him?"  
  
"What IS great about him? More like what's NOT!" Marah tilted her head back with pure joy. "He's sweet, unbelievably smart, NORMAL, funny, and he's SO gorgeous!"  
  
"Not gorgeous," Topanga shook her head. "Cute, yes, but not gorgeous!"  
  
"Are you JOKING?" Marah screeched. "He puts SHAWN to shame!"  
  
"No way! I DEFINITELY wouldn't say that..." Galaxy shook her head.  
  
"I would!" Marah beamed.  
  
"What's he like?" Destiny asked. "Calm? Funny? Sweet? WHAT?"  
  
"Oh my gosh...he's so sweet! And he's smart, and FUNNY, and he likes loud music like me, and he's SO much fun to be around!"  
  
Greg looked around. Noticing that no one was talking to him, he sighed. 'This reminds me of high-school...' he thought. "Hey," he called to anyone listening. "I'm gonna go see Marah..." but seeing that had heard him say anything, he shook his head. 'Oh yeah...definitely a horrifying reminder of high-school...' he walked over to Marah, and tapped her shoulder. "I think I'm gonna go..." he told her, when she turned around.  
  
She sensed that something was wrong, and turned around. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing..." he lied.  
  
"Work on your lying..." Marah sat on the bench, and tapped the seat beside her. "Guys, can you leave Greg and I alone for a sec?" she asked.  
  
Destiny nodded. "Come on, guys..."  
  
Once she and Greg were alone, and the only accompanying noise was the trickle of the fountain, Marah looked compassionately at him. "You can tell me, I promise..."  
  
"You'll laugh at me..." Greg swallowed back the lump in his throat.  
  
"No!" Marah shook her head furiously. "I'd never do that!"  
  
He sighed, but seeing that she meant it, he told her. "The guys were ignoring me, and it reminded me of high school..."  
  
"How?" Marah asked, interested.  
  
"Let's put it this way..." Greg sensed her interest, and smiled a little. "Well," his serious look returned. "I used to be, to everyone who knew I existed, that is, I was the stereotypical lab geek...I was the one that got nasty stuff put in my locker, and 'kick me' signs on my back. I may have been class valordictorian, but I think I was probably the only one to have never had a girlfriend," he choked back tears. "When I started in the lab, was the first time I really had friends. But, still, the first girl I was interested in, Sara, wanted Grissom. It was like high-school all over again..."  
  
Marah was speechless. She just wrapped her arms around him, in a friendly hug. "You didn't deserve that. You're an amazing person..."  
  
"See, I heard that a lot...every time I asked someone out," he shook his head. "I really hate that phrase..."  
  
"Well, you're all around amazing, then..." Marah sincerely said.  
  
"I have a question, then..." Greg cleared his throat.  
  
"Anything..." Marah nodded.  
  
"Are you interested in me?" he nervously tapped his foot on the ground.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah," she said, and then thought quickly. "Can I say one thing?" she asked..  
  
"Yeah?" Greg grinned, not expecting her to say yes.  
  
"Come closer...it's kinda a secret..." she gestured for him to come closer.  
  
Greg curiously obeyed.  
  
"Closer..." Marah moved a little closer to him.  
  
Greg again obeyed, hesitantly.  
  
Marah smiled, then kissed him. She wanted to think, but his mind was basically lime jello.  
  
Greg's mind was jello, too. He went along with the kiss, and when it ended, he smiled broadly, and said, "Whoa..."  
  
Marah's brain finally regained substance, and she looked at Greg to see the expression on his face. He looked genuinely happy. So, she decided to grin provocatively at him, and walk to her car. "I'll see you guys later..." she smiled, seeing that everyone was staring at her. "See you at work, Greg..." 


	6. Chapter Five

Title: Driven Insane  
  
Author: Dreamer In Disguise  
  
Disclaimer: Blah-blah...  
  
Author's Note: Chapter Five, one step closer to the end...and a story I'll actually finish...  
  
Chapter Rating: PG-13...for possible language *I'm not sure...*.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter Five: Laser Tag  
  
Marah was sitting at home, going through her hair with a fine toothed comb, and waiting for Greg to get there. She still had the kiss fresh on her lips, even though it had been a day since it'd happened, it was all she could think about. "Am I smitten?" she repeated the question Lizzie had just asked her. "Absolutely...how did you learn that word?"  
  
"We're reading 'Lonesome Dove' in English, and that word was on the vocabulary quiz..." Lizzie explained.  
  
"Oh..." Marah laughed. "Well, yeah, I am..."  
  
"So, Greg said we could still come, even though Señor Spit-wad is coming?" Lizzie asked, referring to Matt.  
  
"Yes, Lizzie, Matt is coming, too..." Marah shook her head, putting foundation on. "And, yes, you can borrow my pink sweater...if it gets dirty, though, I'll sue..."  
  
"In family court?" Lizzie asked, looking through Marah's closet for the sweater.  
  
"Yeah, with Des as my lawyer!" Marah grinned.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. "Girls!"  
  
"Matt...do me a favor?" Marah pleaded with her brother. "If Greg gets here, tell him Lizzie and I will be down in a couple minutes?"  
  
"How will I know it's him?" Matt asked.  
  
"Think Gordo in twelve years..." Marah smiled, imagining Greg in her head.  
  
~~  
  
Matt heard a knock on the door, and went to answer it. "Halt...who goes there?" he said after he opened the door.  
  
"I think that comes BEFORE you open the door...you must be Matt..." Greg grinned.  
  
"Dang!" Matt pouted. "I'll get it right one of these days..."  
  
"You must be Greg..." Jo walked into the front hall from the kitchen.  
  
"How could you tell?" Greg looked at himself.  
  
"Marah goes into deep description talking about guys..." Matt shrugged. "Especially ones she likes..."  
  
"Oh really?" Greg grinned. "So, tell me more of what she's said..."  
  
"I heard her telling Lizzie she was smitten over you..." Matt told Greg.  
  
"Matt!" Jo yelled at Matt. "Don't tell him things like that!"  
  
Greg laughed a little. "It's ok..." he shook his head. "I won't embarrass her..."  
  
Marah peered over the railing to the steps. "Oh, hey, Greg...I'll be right down...I'm trying to help Lizzie find my pink sweater..."  
  
"Ok..." Greg smiled. Just seeing Marah's face made his heart overflow.  
  
"It's funny, Lizzie is like Marah's mini-me..." Matt explained to Greg.  
  
"Ok, listen up..." Greg explained to Matt. "I have a plan, since I know the girls are gonna wanna go girls on boys at Laser-Tag..."  
  
"What?" Matt asked, watching his mother and father leave the room.  
  
"Ok, you go for Lizzie, and I'll go for Marah...since she's a little bigger..." Greg explained.  
  
"And so you can kiss?" Matt asked. "All Marah has been able to talk about is when she kissed you..."  
  
Greg tapped his foot, waiting for Marah. "Don't you hate how girls are so slow?"  
  
"Greg! I heard that!" Marah came down the stairs, latching her silver belt onto her black, hip hugger flare jeans. Above that, she was wearing a blue, three-quarter sleeved shirt, tons of rings, and her blonde hair was in cornrows, courtesy of Lizzie. She surveyed Greg up and down, and smiled. He was in a black turtleneck sweater, and black baggy jeans.  
  
"Oh, come on..." Greg rolled his eyes. "You can't expect me to believe you were JUST trying to find the alleged 'pink sweater' which Lizzie's not ever wearing...if that is Lizzie..."  
  
"Yes, that's Lizzie, Lizzie, this is Greg," Marah introduced the two. "And we couldn't FIND it, Mr. Smarty Pants..."  
  
Greg shook his head. "Sure..."  
  
"Mom, dad! We'll bring Lizzie and Matt back at four-thirty!" Marah yelled to her parents. "Then, I'll see you tonight after work..."  
  
"See ya...have fun!" Sam yelled.  
  
"Call if anything happens!" Jo smiled, glad to see Marah finally happy.  
  
*  
  
"Take that Sanders!" Marah shot a laser at Greg.  
  
"You think you're so good?" Greg asked, with a smirk.  
  
"Yes, I happen to think so..." Marah winked.  
  
"I'll get you..." Greg dodged Lizzie and Matt, who were chasing each other around screaming.  
  
"Doubtful..." Marah winked, and ran off to hide. She was sneaking around a corner, and all of a sudden, she was sharply pulled into a little cove. "What the..." she asked, surprised, then smiled when she saw that it was Greg standing in front of her.  
  
He pushed one of the braids out of her face, and kissed her. "You know..." he touched her cheek. "You are so beautiful..." he looked into her eyes. "Which is why, it kills me to do this..." he shot her with a laser.  
  
"GREG!" she screeched, watching him run off. "You CHEATER!" she waited the mandatory fifteen seconds, then dashed off to find him.  
  
Marah hid around a corner that Greg was about to turn, and peered around. She saw him right in front of her, and shot him quickly with a laser, kissed him, and ran off. She then came up behind him, and as soon as he could move again, she shot him with another one. "Guess what?" Marah grinned, pulling him into a cove. "It's almost time to go, and we've only kissed once...I say that should be illegal..." she smiled, kissing him.  
  
"So, what do you say we spend the rest of the time we're here doing that?" he asked, pulling her close.  
  
"That's almost as good of an idea as coming here in the first place was..." she kissed him.  
  
~~  
  
"So," Marah asked Grissom. "It WAS a tooth?"  
  
"Yeah, you were right...we're investigating the whole vampirism theory..." Grissom shook his head. "People are so strange. They find pleasure in creating a life, but at the same time, find the need to take one away..."  
  
Marah nodded. "Yeah," she turned to leave the office. "Grissom...do we have a company Halloween party?"  
  
"No..." Grissom shook his head. "We need to be on our toes around Halloween, because that's when all the creeps and psychos come out..."  
  
Marah rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Sara, Warrick, Cath and myself aren't gonna be able to make it to reinvestigate the scene tomorrow, so it'll be Nick, you and Greg..." Grissom told her before she left.  
  
"Ok..." she smiled. "Don't trust he and I alone, huh?"  
  
"No. Bye, Detective McGuire..." Grissom waved. 


End file.
